Beneath The Clear Blue Skies
by Darkchilde
Summary: When Sarah's day goes from bad to worse, she wishes herself any where but her home. Someone is willing to answer that request. Once again trapped in the Underground, Sarah discovers that nothing is what it seems...including the Goblin King
1. Default Chapter Title

Beneath the Clear Blue Skies  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some days just start out badly, and get steadily better. And some days start out great and then you find out that your grandmother died, and things go downhill from there. And then there are some days that start off lousy and end up even worse.   
  
The sunlight streaming through the window was what woke Sarah Williams this morning. She hazily pulled herself away from the dream she been having of silk and lace, beautiful music, strong arms and a pair of beautiful mismatched blue eyes.   
  
Blinking sleepily, Sarah smiled, convinced that this was going to be a wonderful day. That impression lasted about three seconds, until her hazel eyes landed on the clock. He screamed five minutes after eight in bold red letters. Muffling a shriek, the girl tumbled out of bed, running toward her closet to grab something to wear. She pulled whatever it was that she first laid hands on onto her body and whirled to her vanity to grab at her brush.   
  
She ran the brush through her hair as quickly as she could, cringing every time she looked into the mirror, Her hair was a mess, and nothing was going to fix it! Moaning, the girl slammed her silver backed brush on the white oak of the vanity, and hastily grabbing her books for the day, the young woman darted out her bedroom door.   
  
She pounded down the steps and sprinted into the kitchen, where the wicked stepmother was standing up at the stove. Karen turned an icy glare on her stepdaughter as soon as the young woman was inside the room.   
  
"Sarah, you're late." The woman reprimanded then younger one sharply.   
  
"I know!" Sarah cried back, grabbing at the brown paper bag that was her lunch. Karen just glared at her, wrinkling her nose.   
  
"Well, you'd better hurry! And I'd better not get a phone call about you today-I have a very busy schedule to keep, and talking about you to your school guidance consoler is not on the agenda." Karen told her sharply.   
  
"Sure you do." Sarah muttered as she dropped a kiss on Toby's head as she ran out the door.   
  
The trip to school had not been fun. . She dropped her new fantasy novel in the mud, and tore her jeans on a stick she hadn't seen when she had been running through the park trying to get to school on time. And she'd still been late!   
  
School had not been much better. She'd left not one but two homework assignments at home, and lost her lunch somewhere within the confines of her locker. Someone spilled ketchup on her white silk blouse, which earned her another lecture from the evil step-witch as soon as she stepped into the door after school had finally ended.   
  
She glared at the tiny taped up mirror in her locker, slamming it shut after seeing the grotesque face she was making. She'd been so sure that this was going to be a great day when she first opened her eyes. Boy had she been wrong.   
  
With a grimace, she turned away from her locker, and began to make her way home. Please don't let anything horrible happen to me on my way home, Sarah pleaded with all the gods she could think of.   
  
Thankfully, nothing did, until she was making her way through the park once more. A monstrous chocolate lab was running across the park, hot in pursuit of a ball knocked, barreled into her to the ground. She shrieked as her head slammed into the gray cement. The colors of the world swam together, blinding her for just a moment, before there was nothing but black.   
  
An owl hooting was the first thing she heard when she was able to open her eyes. An owl? She thought to herself. Weren't they nocturnal? Blinking hazily, Sarah caught a glimpse of a white barn owl flying away. What?!   
  
"Hey, are you okay!?" A female voice asked, drawing Sarah's eyes away from the rapidly retreating bird. A young woman with long brown hair and green eyes was looking down at her with a mixed expression of worry and fear etched on her face.   
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sarah said, sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of her head. The girl dropped to on knee beside her, carefully extending a hand to help the other young woman up.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, Mariah is just to big for her own good." The brown haired girl told Sarah, pointing to where a young man was holding onto a large brown dog.   
  
"It's okay…no harm done." Sarah smiled, still rubbing the back of her head.   
  
"You might wanna go to the doctor or something, get that checked out." The dog's owner suggested, biting her lip.   
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Really." Sarah assured the worried young woman. Slowly, she stood up, testing her weight.   
  
"I'm really sorry." The brunette told the other girl, standing as well. "Can I give you a ride home, or anything?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Sarah murmured, rubbing her head. She had the first signs of a headache coming on, and all she wanted to do was go home and hide under the covers. The other girl still hesitated, chewing on the bottom of her lip. Sarah smiled at her, and bent to pick up her books.   
  
"Here, let me." The girl offered, dropping to her knees and picking up the scattered books and papers. "Here ya go. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"I'm fine. But thanks again." Sarah said, taking her books and starting for home. The girl watched her go worriedly for a moment, but then turned back to her boyfriend and dog.   
  
Sarah's headache was going strong be the times she stumbled into her home. The screams of a baby where the first thing she heard, and Sarah moaned. Looked like she'd get no quite now. Biting back a whimper, Sarah moved toward the stairs, longing to retreat to her own bedroom.   
  
"Sarah?! Sarah, is that you!?" Karen's voice was shrill. The girl reflected on the wisdom of simply not answering, then thought better of it.   
  
"Yeah. What?!" She called, back, still gazing longingly at the stairs.   
  
"Come here, I need some help with this!" Sarah sighed, and turned toward the kitchen, moving as slowly as she could. Pushing the door open, she slipped into the loud room, trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
Toby was in his chair, screaming bloody murder, and Karen was at the counter, busily working on something that looked suspiciously like   
  
"Lancelot! What happened to him!?" Sarah cried, advancing forward. Her old teddy bear was laying on the counter, his arm hanging half off.   
  
"Toby nearly ripped his arm off." Was Karen's clipped response. "And he hasn't stopped crying since I took it away from him. Try to entertain him, okay?"   
  
Sarah sighed, but turned to her little brother, and made a face at him, one he normally found hysterically funny. Today he just screamed louder, making her head hurt even worse. She pulled him out of his seat and held him, jiggled him, cuddled him, tried everything in her limited power to make him stop crying. No such luck.   
  
She'd been forced to keep an eye on him until dinner, and he had managed to scream for the whole time. Her headache was throbbing at the back of her eyes, making her see spots. But Karen insisted that she eat dinner, so Sarah sat beside her squalling brother, and listened to her father and stepmother slowly work themselves up into a heated argument about something or other.   
  
She'd excused her self from the dinner table before she'd eaten half of her food, unable to take the whole harsh reality of her life anymore.   
  
She retreated to her bedroom, taking a half-eaten bag of cookies and a six pack of diet soda with her for company. Her door was firmly locked, and just to be on the safe side she had dragged the chest that rested at the end of her bed in front of it. She was now seated on her bed, chewing forlornly on a cookie as she listened to the continuing argument downstairs.   
  
"If that's the way you want it Daniel, then FINE! I've had enough!" The loud slamming of the door of the room across from hers startled Sarah. She dropped her cookie and it landed on her bed. Very slowly she stood up and moved until she was kneeling on the trunk, her shiny brown hair falling across her hazel eyes. She bent down and pushed her eye against the giant old-fashioned keyhole on her door and looked out.   
  
Her father was banging on the door to his bedroom. The back of his neck was red, and a blood vessel was standing up on the back of his neck. Sarah swallowed hard, moving away from the door. Daniel Williams was angry then she had ever seen him before, and it was starting to scare her.   
  
The young woman sat down on her bed, pushing her long hair back behind her ears. She could hear her stepmother and her father screaming obscenities at each other through the door. Even though there was about four inches of solid oak between her and her screaming parents, she felt very, very vulnerable.   
  
A soft cry from downstairs startled her, and she was forcibly reminded of Toby. Chewing on her lip, she debated the wisdom of going outside of her room and downstairs to get her brother. Another mournful cry echoed up through the floor and she knew that she didn't have any choice.   
  
Grunting, she pushed the trunk out of the way and back against her bed. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on her head, and she wiped it away, turning back to the door. She popped her fingers a couple of times, a nervous habit she'd picked up from her mother.   
  
Still biting her bottom lip, Sarah made her way to the door and grasped the handle. It felt smooth and cold against her skin. She leaned her forehead against the white oak of the door, and winced as Karen let lose with a particularly nasty curse.   
  
Wincing, the young woman unlocked the door of her room, and twisted the handle. She cautiously poked her head out the door, her eyes on her father's well-tailored suit coat covered back. He was pounding on the door, trying to get Karen to open the door so he could scream at her face to face.   
  
Deciding that she was safe for the moment, Sarah slipped out of her room and tip toed her way down the hall. She was as quiet as she could be, and was half way down the hall before her father's voice stopped her.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Sarah had never heard him so angry before. She turned to face her raging father and swallowed hard. She backed up a few paces, her hands twisting together unconsciously.   
  
"I was…I was going to get Toby." She whispered, looking down at her feet and trying to keep from shaking visibly. She stared at her father's knees, her own knees knocking together.   
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Daniel Williams voice cracked like a whip across her shoulder blades, and Sarah forced herself to look up into her father's hazel eyes.   
  
She'd gotten her eyes from him, she decided as her mind shied away from her father's furious face. Her long dark hair and most of her facial features came from her actress mother (even if she wasn't as lovely as her beautiful mother). But her eyes, her eyes had come from her father. He had the same wide, hazel depths that changed colors with his moods like everyone told her hers did. Her eyes were a bit bigger, she decided, inching herself away from him as subtly as she could.   
  
After a moment of watching her father's mouth move rapidly as he yelled at her, Sarah winced at her own lack of backbone. She had stood up to the Goblin King and gotten her little brother back! Why in the world was she cowering from this mere mortal?   
  
Sarah tried to bite back a smile at that last bit. It sounded like something that Jareth might say. An image of the haughty, handsome Jareth looking down his nose at her father made mirth bubble up in Sarah, and before she could stop it, a giggle escaped her lips. The young girl clapped her hand over her mouth, but her father had noticed.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Beneath the Clear Blue Skies  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moon was high in the dark sky of the Underground. Stars twinkled in the heavens, and the moon glow made everything shimmer in a soft silvery light. All through out the Goblin Castle, misshapen creatures snoozed and snored.   
  
The moonlight filled the throne room, and glinted off feathery golden-silver hair. A pair of mismatched eyes, one the deepest blue, the other a blue-hazel, stared at the wall with a seemingly bored expression. The Goblin King hated to be bored. But bored he was, and there seemed to be nothing around to lift the terrible boringness of his life.   
  
Actually, he'd been bored for a number of weeks now. Ever since Sar…the girl had defeated his Labyrinth, it seemed that nothing held the appeal that it once did. A slow smirk pulled across his features when he thought about the lovely firebrand that had so deftly beat him. For once, he had finally had a decent opponent, and that had completely ruined the game for him.   
  
Well, almost.   
  
The Goblin King rose from his seat, his golden blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. He slowly made his way around his sleeping minions, the smirk still firmly in place. His knee-high leather boots made soft thumps on the stone floor as he maneuvered his way through the hoards of sleeping creatures.   
  
Jareth made his way toward a concealed door, hidden behind a large tapestry, and pushed it open. Stepping through the opening, the King called upon a crystal bubble to light his way. Moving purposely through the meandering hallway, he soon reached a stone staircase.   
  
Nimbly he climbed the steps, and pushed the golden wood door open, revealing a great stone room with many large windows. Thick carpeting, a dark blue color, covered the floor. A massive bed was pushed against the right wall, covered with black silk sheets and a heavy fur blanket. Four great posts, made of the same white wood as the rest of the bed, supported a canopy of black silk. A giant wardrobe stood against one corner, and setting next to it was what looked like a teddy bear.   
  
A soft smile touched Jareth's lips, and he scanned the room until his eyes landed on a small bundle curled up in the corner. He moved toward the unmoving lump, taking his light with him. The light soon illuminated a young child, perhaps a year old. A tiny child, she was very obviously of Asian descent. Her hair was long and shiny black, and her skin, at first glance was smoothly flawless. But if you looked deeper, you would see the dark purple bruises that marred the little girl's skin, the small round white scars, the same size as a cigarette butt.   
  
Jareth knelt down beside the child, stroking a piece of her ebony colored hair back away from her face. The tiny child moved in her sleep, and cringed away from his hand. He shook his head, his heart saddened by this poor child's fate.   
  
"Such a pity."   
  
Once more, Jareth summoned a crystal, intent on making this lovely child one of his newest goblins. However, he hadn't counted on the babe opening her eyes and looking at him. He blinked, finding himself lost in twin pools of green and a dimpled grin.   
  
The child reached out two chubby hands toward him, her eyes glowing softly. She wrapped on her baby fists around his leather-clad finger and held on tight, still smiling sweetly at him.   
  
"Nice man! Nice man!" Her smile reveled that she only had thirteen teeth in her head, the rest gummy and pink. But she held tightly to his hand, her green eyes snapping brightly at him.   
  
"You're very beautiful little girl, do you know that?" Jareth asked the child, pulling his finger out of her grasp. "To beautiful to become something as ugly and as stupid as a goblin."   
  
In response to this, the little girl just smiled, grabbing at his hand again. Jareth allowed her to grasp it, still studying the little beauty with his odd, storm-colored eyes. He pulled it back when she tired to put it in her mouth, and she made a soft, annoyed sound in her throat.   
  
"What is your name, little child?" Jareth asked the baby, who continued to smile at him, his hand held firmly in her two little ones.   
  
"Jade."   
  
Jareth nodded, still studying the little girl. There was something…odd about the child. Something almost…magical. He'd sensed the same thing in…well, never mind that now.   
  
Jade hugged his hand tightly, her bright green eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Jareth watched the baby, trying to understand what was going through her mind, why she seemed to like him so very much.   
  
"Tell me, Jade, why do you like me? Do you not know that I am the bad man? I took you from your home, your parents? Do you not fear me?" He settled himself more comfortably on the carpet, eyeing the smiling child with no expression. The baby, for her part, just smiled at him, hugging his hand once again.   
  
Jareth considered pulling his hand away, but the child seemed determined to keep it, so he let her have it for the time being. She'd been lovely during the thirteen hours she'd stayed there, waiting for her idiot brother to try and save her. That moron, Jareth thought with disgust, hadn't even made it INTO the Labyrinth. He was still stuck outside, searching in vain for the door.   
  
"Your far to intelligent to be spawned of the same parents, little girl." Jareth told her, looking at the crystal in his hands. Jade looked at the shimmering bubble in his hands, and squealed, reaching out to touch it with her pink infant hands.   
  
Jareth smiled at the little girl, watching her watch the magical crystal in fascination. No doubt she thought is was a soap bubble of some sort, and was confused why it wasn't popping.   
  
"Magic!" The child giggled, pulling her fingers away from it. Jareth stared at the girl in front of him, awe struck. How had she known that? True, most OLDER mortals could recognize his crystals for what they were, but never had one of the children he'd snatched known.   
  
"What are you?" The Goblin King asked, not afraid to let his mask down in front of this odd little creature. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like emeralds.   
  
Emeralds…the skin…the slanted eyes…the hair. All of these things began to add up in his mind, and he gasped. A pixie?!   
  
"A pixie?" He whispered out loud, staring at the child in shock. It couldn't be…could it? Jade smiled at him, once more reaching for his hand. He let her have it, stunned by what he had discovered. How had this pixie child been placed in the world of mortals? Furthermore, what was he supposed to do with her? He couldn't have a pixie running around his home, and he couldn't turn one into a goblin.   
  
"What ever am I to do with you now, little girl?" Jareth asked the child, pulling his hand away from her once more when she tried to pull of his glove.   
  
"Go home?" The child asked, her eyes getting round and dark. The Goblin king thought this over.   
  
"Excellent suggestion, Jade. Tomorrow, I will take you back to your homeland. But know you must sleep." And he must prepare. The pixie King hadn't liked him very much, Jareth remembered. Hopefully, he would take the little girl pixie off his hands, or he really had no idea what he was going to do with her.   
  
"Where?" The child asked, looking around. Where indeed? Jareth looked around, and then finally settled on his bed.   
  
"Here." Jareth told her, lifting the pixie and lying her down on his bed.   
  
"Big bed." She noted, blinking sleepily.   
  
"Yes, child, it is. Now sleep. You shall return home tomorrow." Jareth assured her, lifting the covers and allowing the child to snuggle under the covers. She smiled up at him, and cuddled down into the pillow.   
  
"Beaw?" She asked, her wide green eyes guileless. Jareth allowed a half smile to grace his features as he scooped up the bear and handed it to the child. She took it and hugged it against her chest.   
  
"Sleep now child." Jareth commanded gently. The little pixie smiled at him, and shut her eyes obediently. He turned and moved silently toward the door, when her voice stopped him.   
  
"Jaweth? Where you sleep?" Her voice was absurdly enough filled with concern.   
  
"I do not require sleep right now, pixie." He comforted the little girl. She looked at him with worried eyes, but stayed snuggled in the bed. "Sleep well, little girl."   
  
"Nighty night!" Jade called, her eyes slipping shut once more.   
  
Jareth quietly closed the door behind him, his mind already awash with thoughts and plans for tomorrow. He knew he was going to need all his wits about him if he was going to survive a meeting with his Imperial Highness, King MelJone of the Pixies.   
  
A slight smile pulled at his features as he remembered his last encounter with the bloated Pixie King. It was years ago, more years then he cared to count, when he'd been a young pup. His foster father, the former Goblin King had taken his heir to meet their neighbors, the Pixies. Jareth had fallen madly in lust with the young princess Natbetha. A smirk pulled at his features. The last time he had looked upon MelJone's face, he'd been running half-naked out of the Princess's royal chambers, Natbetha's screams for her father to stop ringing in his ears.   
  
After that little escapade, relations between the two nations had been slightly strained, but no threat of war hung between them. Both rulers knew that a war over something that ridiculous (thankfully, pixies lacked the moral convictions mortals had on pre-martial sex) would just bankrupt both kingdoms and leave thousands dead.   
  
Jareth rubbed his chin, hoping that the changeling's reappearance wouldn't strain the relations between the kingdoms even further. Hopefully, MelJone had forgotten all about his daughter and the Goblin King's escapades. He would soon find out, he supposed.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jade clung tightly to Jareth's arms as they appeared outside the sprawling castle of the ruling pixies. It looked, the Goblin king thought, something like the Above World structure called the Tajima Mah Hall. Perfectly trimmed gardens surrounded the palace, all abloom with roses and daisies and many other flowers that really shouldn't been able to grow Underground.   
  
Ignoring his surroundings, Jareth moved forward, trusting his memory and his feet to take him toward the throne room. As he walked, Jade chatted happily, making comments on the "pretty shiny thing" or the "glowy bugs" or whatever caught her little girl fancy.   
  
No servant or guard hindered his progress toward the Throne Room, and Jareth found himself wondering if MelJone was expecting him. He wished silently that his powers allowed him to transport directly to the Throne Room, but the wards set up around it for safety reasons did not allow it. Ah, well, it was just as well. He didn't know how the king would react if he just showed up and dumped the little pixie off on his doorstep.   
  
He slowed his pace as he reached the doors, wondering once again how he should approach MelJone. But before his thoughts had time to process, the door was slung open, and Jareth was privy to the glowing throne room of the King of the Pixies.   
  
He slowly stepped forward, shifting the frightened little girl closer to him. She clung to his neck, burying her face in his jacket. Unconsciously, he rubbed her back in a wide circle, trying to bring her a little bit of comfort.   
  
"Greetings, Jareth, King of the Goblins." A regal voice rang from the golden throne. A distinctively FEMALE regal voice. Jareth's eyes widened as he found himself staring at the ruling Queen of the Pixies, Natbetha.   
  
"Greetings, Queen Natbetha." The Goblin King was able to mouth, his shock evident in his voice. The Queen smiled condescendingly at him, her eyes twinkling.   
  
"What is it Jareth? You act as though you've never seen me before. Perhaps you have been struck dumb by my beauty?" Natbetha asked, her tone gentle and teasing.   
  
"Any man would be a fool not to have been struck by your beauty, your Majesty, but it's not that that surprised me." Jareth replied smoothly. "I was not aware that you had taken the throne."   
  
"Were you not? Then I suppose that explains why you did not attend my coronation." The Pixie Queen mused, taping her fingers against her chin.   
  
Jareth studied the Queen for a moment, not at all surprised to find that the beauty that had been present during their rather whirlwind relationship was still evident today. Her long blue-black hair was twisted out of her face, and her slightly pointed ears gleamed with diamonds. Slanted jade green eyes studied him, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her lovely mouth. Her face was delicate and fine-boned, as was the rest of her small body. A pair of translucent wings, splattered with all the colors of the rainbow, were folded behind her, and her long purple dress clung slightly to her body.   
  
"Tell me Jareth, why have you come today?" The Queen asked, her eyes finally falling on the little girl still huddled against the Goblin King.   
  
"This child, Natbetha." Jareth told the pixie, indicating the little girl with his hands. "I took her from the mortal world at the request of her 'older brother', as is my wont."   
  
"You're still doing that?" The Pixie Queen asked him, rolling her eyes. "I thought you would have found better uses for your… talents." A small leer appeared on her face at her final words. Jareth chuckled, surprised to find that Natbetha hadn't changed very much at all in the past however many years it been since last he'd seen her.   
  
"Natbetha, could we stay on topic here?" Jareth asked, forcing away the smile that threatened at his lips. Rolling her great green eyes again, the Queen nodded, the hint of a smile still on her lips. "I took this girl from the mortal world, but I don't believe she belonged there."   
  
"What?" Natbetha cried, looking again at the little girl curled in Jareth's arms. "By the stars…"   
  
The Queen leapt from her throne, and scampered down the steps like a little girl, before skidding to a stop beside the Goblin King. She peered at the child, her eyebrows rising all they way into her hairline. "By the STARS! She's…"   
  
"A pixie?" Jareth finished for the woman. "Yes, I was aware of that."   
  
"But how did she get to the mortal world?" Natbetha wanted to know. Jareth looked at her, before allowing a slight smirk to pull at his features.   
  
"That's what I came to you for. I wanted you to tell me."   
  
"I don't know! We don't have changelings anymore…or least, we're not supposed to." The young Queen shook her head, very confused. "How odd."   
  
"Well, you shall have plenty of time to figure it out." Jareth said, moving to hand the little girl to Natbetha. "I must be on my way…"   
  
"NO!!" Jade screamed, louder then anything he had ever heard from the child before.   
  
Natbetha, at the same time, was shaking her head back and forth. "I can't take the child, Jareth. She's been in the mortal world…she's been corrupted by mortals, seen things no pixie-child should. We can not allow her to remain in this realm."   
  
"WHAT!?" Jareth cried, his eyes wide and shocked.   
  
"I'm sorry, but since you took her, she is your responsibility." Natbetha decreed, a slight smile pulling on her mouth.   
  
"I can not keep this child! She's a pixie, therefore immune to becoming a goblin! And I can't send her home, her idiot brother couldn't solve the labyrinth. What am I suppose to do with her?"   
  
"Raise her as your heir?" Natbetha suggested lightly, a grin pulling on the corners of her mouth. Jareth glared at her, then turned back to the little girl. Jade was now resting her head on his shoulder trustingly, her eyes gleaming brightly.   
  
"Natbetha…" Jareth tried again, shifting the little girl around. The Queen sighed, then made a face.   
  
"I'll tell you what Jareth, you take care of that little girl, while I try to find a place for her." Jareth sighed, relieved. "But it might take awhile." Natbetha warned.   
  
"My thanks, Your Majesty." Jareth told the Queen.   
  
"Whatever." Her majesty replied, wiggling her fingers. "Goodbye now!"   
  
And in a flash, Jareth was back in his own kingdom, in his own castle. Blinking, he turned all the way around, wondering at the young Queen's powers. Jade was still snuggled in his arms, humming some little tune merrily.   
  
"What am I going to do with you now?" The king asked the little pixie, putting her down. The child continued to cling to him, this time wrapping her arms around his knees. "Jade, let go."   
  
"Nice man!" The little girl squealed, still refusing to relinquish her hold.   
  
"Thank you child, but you are quite mistaken." Jareth told the little pixie, trying to pry her away from him. The baby looked up at him with great green eyes, her lips forming a sweet baby smile. Jareth found himself smiling back at her for just an instant, before pulling away from the child.   
  
"Sire, sire!" One of the smarter and younger goblins cried, running into the room. Jareth looked up, his kingly mask slamming into place.   
  
"Yes?" He asked, eyeing the goblin with disdain.   
  
"A girl wished herself away! She said 'I wish I was anywhere but here!'" The goblin reported, obviously proud of itself. Jareth sighed.   
  
"Why would I care? I only take babies." He explained, annoyed at the pesky goblin.   
  
"Had a baby with her!"   
  
"Oh, really? Who is she?" The Goblin King asked, calling on a crystal to see the girl that had wished herself away.   
  
His heartbeat slammed into his chest as he stared into the forming image of the young woman. Were his eyes deceiving him? Could it be?   
  
"Sarah?" Jareth whispered into the   
  
"I wish I was anywhere but here." The girl wished, her eyes leaking tears. Jareth's eyes landed on the little girl still clutching his leg tightly.   
  
"Sarah, your wish is my command." Jareth promised, a slow smirk pulling on his features.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
